One More Night
by brokenshadow23
Summary: He thought he had already moved on. But what if he was sent to England and saw a girl who looked a lot the person he used to love? What if his amber eyes fell on those sparkling emerald eyes he thought he wouldn't see anymore? SxS!
1. Second Thoughts

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Cardcaptor Sakura solely belongs to Clamp.

Summary: _Five years after Sakura died, Syaoran lived his life to become the next leader of the Li clan. As a challenge for his abilities, he was asked to go in England. But in during his stay there, his life turned upside down when a girl who looked so much like the person he used to love crossed his life again._

Brokenshadow23:Hello there! ^-^ Finally, I now have the edited 1st chapter. For those people who had read the one I have uploaded before, I suggest you read again because there are things that has been changed. Hehe..

I want to say thank you to sAppHiRa-hiMe, who patiently checked and revised this chapter and gave me many advice to make my writing better.

This story is the sequel of Right Here Waiting. For those who had read my previous story, I had told you there that I will be writing two sequels. I want to apologize because I have decided not to make the other one because the things that would happen there would be the same as this. The only difference is the center of that story will not be Syaoran.

Note: This is a **SakuraxSyaoran **story.

All right. Enough with the explanations. On with the story! R&R please! ^^

* * *

**One more night**

By: Brokenshadow23

**Chapter 1: Second Thoughts**

**

* * *

  
**

**-Syaoran's POV-**

Moving on? This was possibly the most grueling thing especially if the person concerned was the person whom you had love with all your life. Fortunately, after a few years, I managed to get through… or so I thought. I guess there was no use lying, convincing myself that I had forgotten those every inch of pain installed in my heart.

Here I was, lying on a comfortable bed in a pitch dark room, the moon, my only source of light. My surrounding was quiet, as if a person could easily hear the sound of a needle striking through the ground and yet, this silence was nothing compared to what I was feeling. Kami, my emotions were full of madness, confusion…depression, slowly suffocating my soul.

I thought I was over her. Especially with Meiling now on my side I told myself that I finally got the happiness I deserved but fate did not seem to agree because with just one simple incident, all the barriers I built for the last five years went crashing down…without notice or warnings.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**-Flashback-**

On the other side of the busy city of Hong Kong, a man on his early twenties was having a serious conversation with his mother on her Victorian balcony.

"Li Xiao Lang, do not make me repeat myself," an elegant yet icy voice warned her son.

"Mother, please understand," Syaoran plead respectfully to the leader of the wealthy Li Clan. "I'm not ready yet." He gazed lovingly at his mother, his amber eyes meeting her strict black ones.

Yelan smiled. She folded her arms on her chest and started to remember the only person she knew who held the same kind of attitude. He was the father of Syaoran, who died long ago. _'I thought his physical features were the only thing he got from him.'_

"All right." Syaoran heard his mother after a long silence. "My son, a few months from now I will be on retirement."

With that simple statement, he already understood. "And as the only male heir of the clan, I would have to take your place, am I wrong?"

Yelan nodded, impressed on how fast her son registered everything on his mind. "This is something bestowed upon you even before your birth. I am sure your father will be more proud of you once you take his position as head of the Li Clan."

Syaoran gave his mother a small smile as he remembered his late father who died when he was only three years old. If only circumstances had been different five years ago, he was positively sure that he wouldn't have any problems assuming the role as the head of their family right now. Syaoran turned his gaze at the Li's huge and elegant white manor and slowly closed his eyes, feeling the gentle cold breeze that carried the last remnants of winter. He opened his eyes when he felt a petal of cherry blossom touch his cheek and felt a painful pang on his heart at the sight. He sighed as he tried to maintain an apathetic face in front of his mother, not wanting to worry her.

'_It's spring again',_ Syaoran thought silently to himself as he continued to watch the beautiful scenery in front of him. He used to love this time of the year because it reminded him of many wonderful things. It was the season of her favorite cherry blossoms, the season of her birthday and their first meeting.

"How are things going with you and Meiling?" asked Yelan while studying her son carefully. She noticed that he had changed so much. He had turned more serious than he used to be and smiled less.

"We're fine," Syaoran answered while maintaining a plain expression on his face. "Why did you ask?" he asked, his mind shifting from the auburn haired girl to his childhood friend. He and Meiling had become a couple for three years now. He was happy being with her, but of course, he knew that there was still something lacking.

Breathing hard, she stared unto her son's eyes. She noticed every single evidences of seriousness lined on his face. "You know the tradition, Xiao Lang. Before you could inherit any title you must find a partner in life…"

"I understand mother," Syaoran began, talking in a low voice, "that by now I should ask for Meiling's hand and marry her as soon as possible."

Yelan bit her lip, understanding the pain her son was feeling_. 'Maybe_ _he still has not moved on,'_ she thought quietly to herself.

"Please give me a few months before I marry Meiling," Syaoran unexpectedly voiced. "That would be enough for the preparations, right?"

"You mean, you are accepting?" the woman inquired reluctantly, trying to know if she heard him right. Her son's answer was totally unexpected because it contradicted what she had thought moments ago. Also, she could still remember five years ago, the time when she asked Syaoran to spend time with Meiling, he announced to everyone in their family that it will never happen.

Syaoran looked up, smiling, "This is the decision I am certain of, mother. May I go now?"

"Are you going to tell her now?" his mother inquired expectantly.

Syaoran shook his head, "Meiling is the type of girl who likes romantic things. She would be disappointed if she wouldn't get a proposal she had has been dreaming off."

Yelan almost smirked at his son's answer, "Thank you so much, Xiao Lang."

Nodding, Syaoran turned around and started to walk out of his mother's room. Since he was free that afternoon, he decided to go to the place he would find her—the girl whom had revived a part of him after what he had lost.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mei?" Syaoran called out her nickname over the phone. He sounded sweet and calm, making the girl smile on the other line.

"Do you need something, little wolf?" Meiling teased, shaking him a bit. She knew very well that calling him by the definition of his name would irritate him.

He groaned. It was the main reason why many people think of him as a stubborn and a spoiled brat child. But then, he remembered Sakura used to tease him like that too.

"Are you traveling outer space or what?" Meiling asked when she heard no answer from him.

Syaoran shook his head, pushing all the sad thoughts concerning his best friend and first love at the back of his head.

"Shut up," he admonished gently then heard some sort of giggle on the other line. "Where are you?"

"Home," she simply answered. "I was baking some chocolate chip cookies awhile ago. Luckily, I have finished it by the time you called."

"Chocolate…" Syaoran repeated slowly, already tasting the warm creamy feeling of the dessert in his mouth.

Sighing in disbelief, Meiling replied, "I still can't believe that you are addicted with it. I mean, chocolate is the only thing that would easily tame you."

He simply chuckled. "You can't do anything about it. It's a family curse," Syaoran told her and remembered what he was supposed to do. "Anyway, open the door on your balcony."

That gave Meiling confusion. "Why should I?"

Smirking, he answered her, "Because I told you so."

With a sigh, she stood up and reached for the glass door, which was covered with elegant red curtains. The moment she opened it, the wind stroked her long raven hair, making it flow backwards.

But she didn't care.

What was important to her was seeing the boy of her dreams in front of her. He was really there, leaning casually on the railings of the balcony. He was wearing a plain green shirt and khaki. Though, the most noticeable thing about him was the sweet smile printed on his face. His left hand was holding the phone on his ear, and the other was hiding on his back.

As Syaoran put down his phone, Meiling did the same with hers. She was totally astounded. All along, she thought that he was at work and he got tired with all the paperwork so he called.

"Did I surprise you?" Syaoran asked, smirking.

Meiling remained motionless. She still couldn't believe what was happening. It took her a few more seconds to realize what he had done.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, giving off a small smile.

Syaoran smiled wider. He walked near her and simply slipped a red rose on her hand then he took her other hand to kiss her knuckles. "Hmm… I'm here because I wanted to see you." When he lifted his head up, he was glad to see the redness of her face.

Meiling went silent for a moment then she said, "And what does it have to do with going straight to my balcony?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Well, it wouldn't be surprising if I simply knocked on your door."

She shook her head though still smiling, "I know. But you are a Li, remember? If anyone had seen you going up on my balcony, you would instantly get yourself on the news."

"No one was there so no need to worry," Syaoran assured her.

"But really, what brings you here?" Meiling asked for the second time. She knew very well how busy he was because the elders were starting to get on his nerves. She went back in her room, taking a sit on a small sofa.

Syaoran halted on the door and leaned on its frame. "Just thought that you might be missing me…" Syaoran teased her, wanting her to be on her mischievous side.

Meiling scowled, making a sudden switch of mood, "Miss? In your face!" She immediately took a small pillow from her side, throwing it on his direction.

As always, Syaoran got it before it strike him. He laughed once again then realized that Meiling was waiting for his answer, he finally spoke, "Alright, already. Mother talked to me earlier."

"Aunt Yelan? What did she say?"

Throwing the pillow on the bed, he broke Meiling's tension. "Mother will be on retirement in a few months so that means I will be the head."

"That's wonderful!" Meiling exclaimed happily, not able to control herself to jump on top of him. It made Syaoran lean his back on the bed. Meiling was so engulfed with the fact that after all what Syaoran had gone through; he'd get what was meant for him.

On her excitement, Meiling gave Syaoran a kiss on the lips. It was soft and sweet—hinting the innocence on her. As he saw her closed her eyes, Syaoran began to respond. That way, he could share the happiness he felt that very moment.

Due to lack of air, Meiling pulled back and thoughts started to register on her mind. Her ruby eyes locked on his for a moment before she picked herself up.

"I'm sorry," Meiling whispered while distancing herself from him.

Sitting up, Syaoran saw the guilt on her ruby eyes, "I can't see anything wrong with that."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

He gave her a genuine smile then said, "I mean there is nothing wrong about kissing me. After all, we are in a relationship, aren't we? It's just a simple act to prove those times I told you I love you."

"I… I…" Meiling stammered. "I thought those words are just…"

"Lies?"

Seeing her nod, Syaoran stood up and held her. "I cannot blame you," he said softly then tried to explain himself, "but you know me better than that, Mei. Tell me, are you afraid to accept what I feel for you?"

Once again, she nodded, "I thought it was just a game. All this time, I believed that you still love her."

"Sakura explained everything to me," Syaoran uttered as he remembered every word that came out from his best friend that one night, "we can't be together so she told me to unlock my heart so that I can find the happiness I deserve."

"And," he continued, not letting her say a single word. He pulled her closer to him, making her feel his heartbeat. "I'm glad that it was you whom she was referring to."

"Really?" Meiling plastered a sweet smile then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Syaoran nodded.

"I love you…" she murmured, cherishing the moment she thought would only occur in her dreams. "…Li Syaoran."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Syaoran heard someone tapping his office door. It was only three in the afternoon and everyone in the company knew that he shouldn't be disturbed that time. It was his break but he decided to do the paperwork on his desk.

"What?!" he asked with annoyance on his voice. He had no idea who the person was for his eyes were concentrated with the paper he was reading.

"Is that how you treat a visitor?" asked the person who entered.

Syaoran gulped, recognizing the voice. It was his mother. He immediately stood up, giving his full attention to her.

Yelan sighed in disappointment, "Don't be too carefree Xiao Lang. You know very well that you are the only person who is capable to handle this company after my turn. The elders are expecting too much from you so if you want to please them start by changing your rude attitude."

"I'm very sorry," Syaoran said. There was no explanation coming from him since he knew that whatever it was, his mother always got a point.

"Anyway," Yelan said, stepping near the glass windows, "I am here to tell you that your grandfather is here. He said that he wanted to talk to you after he checked the other employees."

"I see…" he said, lowering his voice. Turning around, he looked at the sky to calm himself. Normally, he wasn't afraid to face his grandfather but since the proclamation of him being the

Head of the clan was coming closer, he knew that expectations were getting higher.

Few minutes passed when another person knocked on the door.

Syaoran gazed at the door, before answering, "Come in."

The door opened and a lady with a red clip board entered. She bowed first before greeting, "I am sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Li and Madam."

Syaoran looked at his secretary, "What is it, Satomi?"

"Sir, I was told that your grandfather is already waiting at the conference room."

Syaoran nodded then gave off another smile, "Thank you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Syaoran and Yelan went to the conference room immediately. The Li heir entered first, smiling at the old man who was sitting on the capital of the long table.

"Good afternoon," he greeted then pulled one chair and let his mother take a sit first. Then, he went on the opposite side to do the same. He gave his full attention on his grandfather, waiting for him to say something.

The old man smiled, "Congratulations to both of you. I can see that the company my son had left behind is going well. Many improvements had taken place after the past years, making the Li Clan more powerful in China."

Yelan smiled at the compliment, "But most of the improvements these past few years were made possible by your grandson, father."

"At such an early age, you have done a fantastic job," Li Xiu looked at Syaoran, studying his firm expression, "the family is proud of you."

"It's my duty but thank you," the younger man replied. In a way, Syaoran felt at ease, since he was finally reaching what he was expected to do.

"And soon you'll be inheriting what is meant for you," Li Xiu said in a happy tone. Pushing his round glasses on the bridge of his nose, he asked, "Have you found her?"

Syaoran smirked then nodded, "She's Meiling Li."

"A great decision," Li Xiu commented and Yelan was pleased that Syaoran was confident on proclaiming it. "When will you ask her then?"

The other guy grinned. "That will have to wait. I'll tell everybody soon."

The old man laughed, recalling the person who was like him very much, "That is the same sentence I heard when I asked him about your mother."

Smiling sadly, he wished that he got the chance to know who his father was. Many people had compared him to his father, but all those things only made him crave to know him more.

"Xiao Lang?" his grandfather called out his name, cutting all the sad thoughts running on his head. "Since you are now very close to your finish line, accept a simple challenge for me."

He raised a brow then moved a little bit to settle himself. "What is it?"

Yelan took the white folder on the table and handed it to her son, "One colleague and also a child of your grandfather's friend sent that letter two weeks ago. I already studied it and indeed, one of the biggest companies, which also manage hotels and resorts, is having a difficulty about maintaining a good status."

Syaoran nodded, proving that he was listening and having interest on it, "So what do you like me to do?"

"In three days, I'll send you to England," Yelan said, firm.

He posted a look of disbelief, "In three days?"

His grandfather nodded, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"Don't worry about the hotel. I'll be the one to take care of it. You just have to go and have a talk with the president of Red Rose for me."

Sighing inwardly, the young man was a little disappointed on the challenge. It was not really about going to England but the day he'd be living was also the day he was supposed to have a dinner with Meiling. _'Oh well… I guess I have to move my schedule then.'_

Syaoran's grandfather was taking a good look at him, "Are you ready?"

Nodding, he asked a small favor, "Can I take the rest of the hours off? I need to tell Meiling about this."

The old man nodded and teased him, "I guess you are now doing a little role of becoming a husband."

Yelan only smiled at them.

"Thank you so much," Syaoran smirked then stood up. He left the room, letting the other two go on with their talk. Slowly, he opened the door of his office, seeing his secretary doing her work.

"Satomi."

As soon as the secretary heard her name, she looked up.

Syaoran didn't let her talk. He continued what he was saying, "Could you please call Miflin Star restaurant and reserve a dinner for two tonight? Then call Meiling's place and tell her that I'll pick her up at six thirty. Also remind her to wear something formal."

Satomi nodded as she had written down everything she was supposed to do, "Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you," Syaoran mumbled and took a few steps to enter his main office. Not minding the paperwork loaded on his table, he immediately grabbed his car keys and headed to his car to get everything settled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Where are you taking me?" Meiling asked while Syaoran started his black car.

"You look stunning…" was his response. He glanced at her, finding a little frown on her face.

Meiling wore a half sleeved and knee length white dress. A red thick fabric was hugging her waist, giving her white semi-formal dress a more amazing look. She let her hair on her normal style and only added some red ribbons on it.

"That didn't answer my question!" she voiced sounding irritated, "you know I hate it when you talk in suspense!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Breathe, Meiling. Calm down. For doing that you are like—"

Syaoran stopped, realizing what he was about to say. Glancing at Meiling, he saw a little sadness on her eyes. He felt guilty for hurting her.

"I'm just like Sakura, huh?" the girl continued in a very soft tone.

"No… It's not what you think," he said, trying to make an excuse. But in a few moments, Syaoran already admitted his wrong act, "I… I'm sorry."

Meiling tried to smile though he knew that she was faking it, "it's nothing."

Gazing back on the road, Syaoran started to think. _'How could you think of Sakura at this very moment? It was supposed to be the night between you and Meiling!'_

After a few minutes of awkward silence, they arrived in their destination. Syaoran stopped the car in a fancy restaurant. Meiling groaned the moment she saw it and he only smiled at her.

Suddenly, after they went out, Syaoran extended his arm to Meilin.

"Shall we?" he asked, smiling once again.

Meiling gently took his arm and let him lead her. She took a seat on the table reserved for them. Syaoran watched Meiling, who was amaze with the beautiful surroundings.

"May I take your orders?" the waiter asked, smiling at them.

"I'll have Chow Mein**."** Meiling said softly.

"Kung Pao Shrimp." Syaoran simply said.

The moment the waiter left them alone, Meiling settled herself. She looked at Syaoran with her ruby eyes. Thinking that he wasn't the same person she used to know before. He was happy, but she felt that something was still lacking.

'_This time, happiness is present on his amber eyes. It may not be the same as he is with Sakura but it's great to see that he has moved on.'_

"Don't look at me like that," Syaoran told her. There was a grin on his face that gave Meiling a hint that he would say something that would make her either irritated or happy, "It drives me crazy."

Meiling giggled then started to ask him a few questions, "Why did you decide to have a sudden date? I thought this will be on Friday night."

Sighing, Syaoran answered, "Actually, it should be on Friday but with my schedule for work, a few changes were made."

"What changes?"

"In three days, I'll fly to England," Syaoran uttered then looked at her expression.

Meiling smiled sadly, "And when will you be back?"

"It depends," Syaoran told her, not liking her sad expression, "Talking about a huge corporation is a long process."

"I see…"

"But," he told her, "when I get back, I have something very important to do that doesn't have anything to do with work."

Meiling raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What's that?"

Syaoran posted a sweet smile on his face, "You'll know soon... very soon."

* * *

Done! Hope you liked the changes. ^-^

So what do you think? Tell me please! I would happy reply to your comments.

And stop right there! My beta and I haven't revised the other chapters yet. Just wait for maybe a few days to give you the next chapter. Thank you.

REVIEW PLEASE!

...

.brokenshadow23.

* * *


	2. Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura solely belongs to Clamp.

Summary: _Five years after Sakura died, Syaoran lived his life to become the next leader of the Li clan. As a challenge for his abilities, he was asked to go in England. But__ in__ during his stay there, his life turned upside down when a girl who looked so much like the person he used to love crossed his life again._

Brokenshadow23: waii… I am really sorry for having this one super late! :| There were problems and all, plus I have school. I am really sorry. Hope that you haven't forgotten this story.

Thank you once again for Sapphira-hime for being a wonderful beta and for helping me with this chapter. :D

* * *

**One more night**

By: Brokenshadow23

**Chapter 2: Unexpected meeting

* * *

**

**-Flashback-**

"Hurry up, Li Xiao Lang!" a female voice called out, sounding annoyed. Placing her right hand on her hip, she rolled her brown eyes then gazed at the young man who was steps away from her.

Syaoran groaned, not liking the idea of calling him by his full name in a mocking tone. Looking at the two ladies he was accompanied with, his eyes centered on the taller woman. '_Having Seifa around is not really a great idea,'_ he silently thought to himself while sighing.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming," he answered.

The other girl beside his youngest sister walked towards him. Meilin tried to grab her own bags to get things faster.

"H-hey!" Syaoran suddenly exclaimed while stopping her. He caught her hand, looking at her questioningly. "What do you think are you doing?"

Ruby eyes simply stared at him and then Meilin gave him a sweet smile and said, "It's alright. My things aren't that heavy anyway so I can manage." Then she removed his grasp on her to get the black travelling bag from him.

"But—"Syaoran insisted, but the girl shook her head.

Silencing him with a finger dropped on his lips, Meilin gave him another assuring smile, "No buts now. You know, I also want to get to the hotel as soon as possible. Our flight was quite long so my back is just itching to hit the bed."

With that determined look of hers, he didn't try arguing anymore. Syaoran started to walk again, following the two ladies in front of him.

After a few minutes in the car provided by the hotel, the three reached the place where they will stay for the next days. Like what was expected, many rich and known people were present. Businessmen, artists and some other influential people were all around the place, but the three casually entered. After all, they too, belong to the highest class of society.

Gazing at the grand hall, Syaoran began to wonder why the owner decided to sell it. He knew just by looking at the area that it was running pretty well.

"Good evening," Syaoran greeted the girl on the admission area, which was located on the center of the grand hall. "I am Mr. Xiao Lang Li. May I know where is the room reserved under my name?"

"Please wait a moment, sir," the lady smiled at him then looked down on her computer. She typed his name then after some clicks, she looked up once again, "The one reserved for you is Room 420, Mr. Li. It is located on the fourth floor so just leave your bags here and we'll get it in your room in a few minutes."

"Thank you very much." He flashed a smile at the lady as he received the key. Looking at the two girls behind him, Syaoran lead the way towards the elevator. He let them in first then followed.

They got out on the right floor, took the right wing and halted at the door that was far from the other rooms.

"I wonder how this room looks like," Seifa smirked, knowing her mother's taste. Since every time Yelan booked them in a hotel, the head of the Li clan made it sure that it would be extravagant.

Syaoran opened the door and found a royal hotel suite before him. The living room was spacious, containing a big plasma television with DVD player and a sofa set. Then next to it was a light-green colored kitchen and the dining room. On the right side of the suite were spacious bedrooms.

Meilin strolled around the place. She opened the door leading to the balcony and saw a breath-taking view of England. The busy streets of London were filled different lights, shining all over the place.

"This is so great!" she exclaimed happily, not removing her gaze at the magnificent and known city in front of her.

"Demo, your smile is greater in my view." Syaoran teased, making the girl blush. After so many years, he was glad that sweet words were simply coming out from him. Leaving Seifa's side, he approached Meilin and slipped one arm on her waist.

Seeing the two, all Seifa could do was to smile at her younger brother and the love of his life. After a few moments, she decided to leave them and entered her room.

"Cheesy," Meilin said, but moved to settle herself on his arms. Looking up to meet his amber orbs, she saw a frown on his face.

"What? I just said the truth."

"Really?" She giggled, trying to irritate him more.

Syaoran mumbled something under his breath then suddenly he curved his lips into an evil smile. "Then what if I say this…" He started to move to her closer. Bending his head, his lips neared her ears then he whispered...

"...I love you."

Meiling smiled with his words. She was happy that Syaoran was saying it openly with an intense and sincere tone. Syaoran smiled back. His amber eyes searched her, seeing little doubts still travelling on Meiling's.

So to make her feel at ease, he bent down his head, ready to take her lips to his. His right hand cupped her chin. Slowly, he tried to close the gap between them, but before anything else could happen, another creature came into the view.

"WHAT THE HECK!" a tiny voice roared, surprising them, "You find time with your lovey-dovey thing but you have FORGOTTEN all about me!"

Releasing each other as the voice started, they looked back in the room and saw Keroberos in his plush toy form. He was angry; annoyed that he was stuck in Meilin's bag for a long time. He was there not because there was another quest coming, but since his real Master was dead he entrusted himself to the descendant of Clow Reed.

Syaoran glared at the small guardian. Everything that was happening was perfect until Kero came up. "You, stuffed animal…" he muttered in a low voice.

"What did you say?!" Kero glared back at Syaoran, "you little brat!"

And once again, they threw each other sharp gazes.

Meiling sighed, not wanting to see the same argument she was witnessing for years. "Stop it, you two," she said then turned to Kero. "To stop you from shouting, go to my room and have some of the chocolates in my bag."

Satisfied with that, Kero gave a last glare to Syaoran and turned to Meilin, plastering a big smile on his face. Then without any word, he flew off to the door next to Syaoran's.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Syaoran mumbled, dragging her closer to him.

"I know, but it's the only way for everyone to be at peace." the girl replied. She then maintained silence until Kero again came out.

"It's locked!" Kero demanded.

Kero's voice was already ringing on Meilin's ears. With Syaoran's disappointment, she moved and said, "I think it's better to hit the bed already. Good night then."

"Good night."

Xoxoxoxoxox

The sun wasn't out yet when Syaoran and Meilin found themselves in the dark streets of London. The cold breeze was touching their skin since winter had just passed weeks ago.

"Are you sure those two aren't going to freak out when they realized we were gone?" Meilin questioned as she imagined how Seifa and Kero might react because they had left them while they were still sleeping.

Chuckling, Syaoran answered, "No, you don't have to worry about them because while you were taking a shower, I wrote a small note and put it on the table beside Seifa's bed. Besides, I don't see any differences whether they wake up with or without us. If they are hungry, Seifa can simply call for room service and all."

That calmed the Chinese girl. She was walking slowly, treasuring the moment she was with him. After a moment of silence, Meilin began once again, "where are we heading to anyway?"

Glancing at her, Syaoran smiled, "that would be a secret for now."

Meilin gave him a frown but it easily disappeared, "but why now? I mean, we can do this too later. It's too early you know." Then she looked at her clock to see that it was only five-thirty in the morning.

"Are you worrying that I have to wake up early just for this?" Syaoran answered her with a question. Digging his hands on his pockets, he waited for her to answer.

"Yeah," she mumbled simply while she nodded.

"Don't worry about that," Syaoran said, reassuringly. He gave her another smile, proving that he was alright after their tiring travel the previous day, "I didn't really have a good sleep after all because my mind was starting to drift off to work once again."

"Then," Meilin said, in a softer voice, "Why are you doing this? I mean… You should have saved your time for yourself. In three days, you'll be dealing with the company so that means you'll have your sleepless nights once again."

"I know," Syaoran whispered, his voice softening. He paused for a while to look at Meilin on the corner of his amber eyes, "but I would rather be tired than to have no time for you."

Meilin stopped on her tracks and gazed at Syaoran.

Since Syaoran didn't easily see what she did, he walked a few steps more before he realized she stopped. He did the same and looked back to see her, "what?"

"Then it's not really a good idea that I came here with you. I shouldn't have given in to your mother," Meilin uttered, her voice starting to crack.

Sighing inwardly, Syaoran answered her, "don't think like that. When we were in Hong Kong I rarely give you my attention since everyone is holding down my neck. I just thought that now is the time for me to make it up to you."

Her eyes locked to his, searching him. Finding sincerity in his eyes, Meilin finally gave a genuine smile, "oh, alright." She said sweetly then walked toward his direction.

To Syaoran's surprise, Meilin hooked her arms in to his. When they walked once again, the Li heir moved down his hands to take her hand to his.

'_Guess I really have to do this more.'_ Syaoran said to himself when he realized that the fear on her couldn't easily be removed. Well, he wasn't really expecting that she would take everything easily since for four years, her mind was set that everything they did was only for him to get his neck out of the elders and his mother.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, they finally arrived in a park. Unlike in Hong Kong and Tomoeda, the place was set on a cliff, giving a fantastic view of the sea.

"Perfect." Syaoran smirked, happy that there was no other presence besides them. Then he glanced at Meilin once again and saw a smile plastered on her face.

"How did you know this place?" Meilin asked, really appreciating the view.

"My eyes overlooked it when we were at the cab yesterday," Syaoran explained as he walked toward a bench. Sitting down, he continued, "Since I knew that it was near from the hotel I thought that it would be great to take you here."

Meilin softened her look. "Thank you," she mumbled in a sweet voice.

But then Syaoran shook his head, "don't thank me yet."

Then he stood up, grabbed her arm and let her sit down beside him. "Look up."

Meilin did as she was told. Her big ruby eyes shifted to the right, finding a rising sun.

The dark sky earlier was replaced with a blue one. Light shone upon their faces, giving warmth as each second passed. The wind also blew, caressing their soft skins.

It was perfect.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Please do come back to the hotel after an hour, ok? Somebody needs to stop Kero from eating all the sweets here." The female voice said. She had just arrived from shopping with Seifa and was surprised when finding no one in the suite. She thought Syaoran would be there since when they left he was sleeping.

He chuckled. "I will, I promise." He could imagine his soon-to-be fiancée smile from the other line.

"Meilin?" he asked, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"You're welcome, always."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Syaoran. Now, hurry up so you could get back here early!"

"Right. Bye." He hanged up the phone and shoved it in his pocket, before readying his camera. He quickly paced to the park where he and Meilin strolled this morning, so that he would be able to catch a picture of its perfect view of the sunset.

It took him at least fifteen minutes to reach the park, and that left him parched and breathless. While looking for a drink stall, he looked at the sunset.

It really did left him breathless. Since Sakura died, he came to appreciate the beauty of art, catching pictures of perfect images that could express a million words in a man's heart. Never did he want to take things for granted now, since he didn't want to repeat the same mistake... the mistake on not appreciating her more when she was alive. Finally, finding a fruit drink stand, he ordered a four seasons drink and then turned around. With that, he saw the most perfect image.

The sun was now red, the clouds around it turning to a shade of orange. In one bench, a girl sat alone, her back facing him. Her hair had the same shade as Sakura's, though much longer. He smiled at this. Year after year he traveled to another place and he always saw a girl with similarities to her, which was probably why he wasn't surprised this time now that he was in England. He took a picture, before taking his drink and paying for it.

He approached the girl and sat down beside her, but she didn't even move an inch. She was still staring at the other way. '_Perhaps she didn't even feel my presence,' _he thought.

Amused by this, Syaoran merely took his camera and continued to take pictures as silently as possible. After a few minutes of silence, some sipping, and some clicking, the girl finally turned toward him... though he did not notice and continued his 'work'.

"Excuse me," the girl paused, staring at him with a surprise look and asked him cautiously, "Do I know you?"

Syaoran finally turned to the girl to respond to her, but he wasn't able to. His throat closed, and he simply stared at her with shock.

Syaoran couldn't believe it. Once again, the eyes that he had always adored were right in front of him. Kami, he saw, after all those five long, torturing and painful years, the exact emerald orbs of the girl he loved more than his life.

* * *

Yay! Done! The content didn't change much though, but the writing is better than the one before ne? hehehe…

Tell me what you think! REVIEW please. :D

.brokenshadow23.

* * *

Review Replies:

**Kare4aKiss… :D thank you. I'll try to reach your expectations. Hehehe… just tell me what changes I need alright?

**reader… thanks. :D

**syaoran-cutie… thanks. And I know. I am fan of that story of hers too. I try to read some parts over and over again. Don't worry, this story will continue. It's just that there are problems at times so… hehe… but I'll try to solve them.

**Mincoffinjoe. Aww… I am not sure with that though I know your point. It's just that, if I am not going to change her name then it would be no questions with her identity. Everything will be just simple and all if that will be the case.


	3. Arms Around her

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura solely belongs to Clamp.

Summary: _Five years after Sakura died, Syaoran lived his life to become the next leader of the Li clan. As a challenge for his abilities, he was asked to go in England. But during his stay there, his life turned upside down when a girl who looked so much like the person he used to love crossed his life again._

Brokenshadow23: First of all, I want to say thank you for all those who reviewed and who put this story to their favorites or alerts. I didn't realize that many people commented until I have reread them all again for my replies.

Second, I apologize again for this late chapter. If you want, feel free to bug me if you think that it's about time for me to update. Haha..

I also want to thank sapphire-hime for checking and revising this chapter! :D

* * *

**One more night**

By: Brokenshadow23

**Chapter 3: Arms around her

* * *

**

'_Why does this have to happen' _Syaoran asked himself confusedly, uncertain on what he was suppose to feel right now. Should he feel frustrated? Angry? Or even happy? Shifting to his right side of the bed, his amber eyes fell unexpectedly on the photo frame of him and Meilin on the nightstand. It was taken a few months ago when they were attending a prestigious party, and there, there was only him and his current fiancée…no auburn-haired girl at the picture. Just them.

Calming himself, Syaoran tried to pretend that nothing happened today; that everything went normally like his ordinary days...

…but then, no matter how hard he tried to block this certain afternoon memory, everything still started coming through him—wrong thoughts and emotions. He perfectly knew that he shouldn't be disturbed any longer. He moved on, hasn't he? He believed this to be as the truth since after all these years after Sakura had left him; he had given Meilin his all.

And none of it was a game.

Syaoran sat up and opened the lampshade next to the picture on the nightstand. He didn't know exactly what to do at the moment for he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the girl he saw just hours ago.

Bending down, he let his elbows rest on his thighs. His right hand travelled to his unruly hair, making it messier that the usual. Then he buried his face on his hands, wanting badly to shout his thoughts. _'Damn it, Syaoran. '_He cursed. _'Why are you turning back to the guy you are five years ago? To the guy who don't have a power over his feelings?'_

Pausing for a while, his mind drifted on the incident a few hours ago. Some pictures of it even flashed on his eyes like he was again on that moment. _'But those emerald eyes… That fleck, __those __spark… It's the same which __Kinomoto Sakura __would only have.'_

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

**-Flashback-**

"_Do I know you?" the girl beside him asked with her innocent and lovely voice. She decided to repeat the question for the guy__simply was in__a dazed the moment her big emerald eyes locked to his intense amber orbs._

_Syaoran didn't move. He was still watching her,__astonished. It had been a while before he realized that she was talking to him. "Huh?" he muttered like a little child._

_The girl__giggled at his reaction. When she saw him turned more confused, she stopped."I'm sorry. It's just that I already repeated the question and you seemed not to hear me."She paused, staring at him. "Will you listen to me now?"_

_Without second thoughts, he nodded._

"_Do I know you?" For the third time, she inquired. There was a small smile playing in her lips while she was patiently waiting for his answer._

_Clearing his voice, Syaoran answered. "Umm… I guess not. I just arrived yesterday."_

"_Oh," the girl said, almost whispering. Her eyes suddenly saddened, making the guy beside her somehow__guilty.__"You are quite familiar. I thought I have seen you somewhere."_

"_Maybe you have," Syaoran told her and remembered his last vacation on England. "Five years ago I, together with some other friends, spent a summer vacation here."_

_She shook his head. "I'm not sure about that. I can only remember what happened five years ago, but it was already in the latter part of fall."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I have this amnesia thing. I don't know how it happened but I don't dare to ask the others." She explained to him. "After all, I'm happy with my simple life."_

"_I see…"_

_There was a minute of silence. Then the girl went back to her mischievous side once again. "Anyway," she began casually, "are you a tourist?"_

_Syaoran shook his head in disagreement. Since he met her eyes, he didn't dare to remove it. He was scanning her from head to toe, amazed with her beauty. Her shoulder length auburn hair appeared to be soft and was perfect for her small frame. It swayed along with the wind, but it never covered the unexplainable expression he saw on her eyes. "I came here for business."_

"_But then why do you have to take photographs?" She gazed at the camera hanging on his neck for a few seconds and back to him. "A hobby?"_

"_Umm… Perhaps." Syaoran was indeed trying his best to sound normal, but no matter how hard he controlled himself, the trembling of his voice can easily be noticed. "I've been into this stuff for almost five years now."_

_She raised an eyebrow with a questioning look. "How come?"_

_Sighing, Syaoran finally looked the other way. He then saw the sun on its half way down. The orange sky was turning to dark blue and some stars were starting to appear. "I decided to appreciate everything around me since the day someone special to me died."_

_The girl held her breath. She was surprised that she was already hearing those things from him considering that they have only met less than an hour ago. She felt that he had trusted her for already a long time but she knew that it was impossible._

_"I'm sorry," she said softly, knowing that it was really beyond her rights to know. His tone changed into something sad so it made her guilty in a way. "I didn't mean to make you remember."_

"_Don't worry about it," Syaoran assured her, smiling a bit._

_After that the two fell into a deep silence. The girl stood up, taking a few steps to have a good view of the sun. Syaoran didn't move on his seat. He merely stared at the horizon, appreciating the view before him._

"_But everything would be alright, wouldn't it?" suddenly, she asked him._

_Hearing those words, the Chinese guy stared at her. He didn't expect that to come out. Without knowing how it happened, his heart began to pound harder like he was really being with the girl he had treasured so much before._

"_And…" The girl continued, turning back to see him. A genuine smile was printed on her face, showing confidence on what she was about to say. "Eventually, I think you will find someone who can give you the happiness you deserved."_

_That shocked him. Syaoran felt breathless—falling back to the time that those words came out from Sakura's lips. Though it was not the same words, but her tone was like hers, soft as always and that showed interest._

"_Why did…" He tried to say something, but stopped himself._

"_Hmm…?" The girl responded not knowing what she did wrong once again to make him feel lost. "Is there something wrong?"_

_Bowing his head, Syaoran felt the pain struck his heart. This girl in front of him reminded him of his best friend and first love. It brought memories back that were mostly__happy but then painful and lonely the same time.__Before tears could even rise up from his eyes, he mumbled. "Umm… I'm so sorry but I have to go."_

_Without any response from her, he stood up and ran back to the road. He left the unknown girl behind with a confused__look on her face._

**-End of Flashback-**

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Then finally, as the whole incident repeated in his mind, Syaoran felt the tears he had been stopping since earlier. It slowly crept down to his face, then to his hands and arms. There was no use of denying it; he was confused because he couldn't help but admit to himself that nothing had changed for the last five years. Yes, he had to admit that he did miss Sakura's company, but remembering those times they had been together and the fact that they cannot be together anymore gave him nothing but greater agony.

A few minutes more and he heard a small knock coming from his bedroom door. Syaoran kept silent, not wanting to answer, until a soft and warm voice whispered his name.

"Syaoran." It was Meilin.

Registering who it was, Syaoran then stood up. He wiped his tears to remove the evidence that something happened. He hid his camera inside the cabinet of the table in order for Meilin not to see the pictures he had taken. Immediately, he reached for the door and pulled it open. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, surprised that she paid him a little visit.

The raven haired girl shook her head. She entered his room, eyes scanning the place. She saw a bunch of white papers on his table, with his laptop on the side. The room was dark and the lampshade was its only source of light.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," Meilin reasoned even though she really did have a purpose of being in there. Since Syaoran was back this afternoon, he had been constantly spacing out. Then after dinner, he locked himself in his room without any word from either her or Seifa.

Pushing the door close, Syaoran went back to his bed. He fixed his gaze on her. For some reason, guilt was coming through him but he tried to control himself as much as he could, not wanting to hurt her. _'Meilin shouldn't know. This will only hurt her.'_

"You haven't been working, have you?" The Chinese lass simply asked since she noticed that his laptop wasn't opened and the papers were left unmoved.

"No," Syaoran answered her. "I plan to start tomorrow evening."

Looking into his amber eyes, Meilin finally got the chance to find an answer on how he acted earlier. "Then why aren't you asleep yet? Did something happen?"

Syaoran bit his lip, feeling tension on the air. Heaving a sigh, he tried his best to act normally. "I find it hard to sleep since I still can't adopt myself with the time."

"Oh really?" Meilin shot back, suspecting. "You made it sound like you don't travel a lot." After that she smiled, wanting him to be at ease.

Not in his proper self already, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her body close into his. He fell back to the bed with her, but it didn't matter. Without any word, Syaoran just wrapped his arms around her as he took in her scent.

Shocked on how fast it had happened, Meilin did nothing. She stayed, treasuring the moment. She didn't say a word as seconds passed by. For some reason, she felt in a way different. Syaoran's embrace was not the one he used to give. It has strange emotions that she couldn't identify—there was passion yet coldness took place; there was protection but it felt that it will be the last time; and last, it felt love but also a goodbye.

* * *

There. :D Like it? Or not? Share your thoughts and make me happy!

REVIEW please! XD

.brokenshadow23.

* * *

Review Replies:

**BenDanFan's, James Birdsong and notthesame… :D thank you for the review.

**aiLi13… wai,. Sorry about that. There are so many things to deal with so… haiz. Anyway, thanks for the review and for liking this story. Hope to hear from you again. :D

**ellabell… hehe.. is it that sad? Oww.. stay tuned. There will be more things to come. ^-^

**Kare4aKiss. Hmm… about your expectations, I still want to hear them. Haha… who knows maybe you have some idea and it will create a big impact on this story. I have planned everything until the end though, but there are still rooms for improvements. Ahaha.. I am really grateful for your comment. The rewriting is done by my beta. I am learning a lot from her so I'll try my best to write better.

**Syaokura lovers… I apologize for the late update. You don't need to get mad ok? Hehe.. I assure you that I'll finish this fic. Haha.. I'll just try to find a way to update faster. Just stay tuned ok?

**humbleblossom-paulina… hehe… it's obvious right? Hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Pieces of the Past

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura solely belongs to Clamp.

Author's Notes: FINALLY! After so many months, I have updated this story. Sorry for waiting long. Hehe.. I have changed a big part of the plot so I have to revise all of the chapters I have written before. Then I also have to find a beta reader, but I wasn't able to do that fast since I was also busy with school. Hehe..

However, I still want to thank you for constantly putting this story into your alerts and favorite lists. And for those who sent reviews, I really want to thank you! –hugs- :) you all made me smile.

Thank you so much to Sapphira-hime for giving me a lot of ideas for this story and for editing some of the parts of this chapter. Also, thank you for my new beta, Starember19, for editing this chapter and for being patient for my grammatical errors. Haha..

Enjoy guys. =)

* * *

**One More Night**

_By brokenshadow23_

**Chapter 4: Pieces of the Past**

* * *

"Good morning!" a beautiful lady greeted cheerfully as she opened the door. She barged boldly into the room, only to find the sleeping form of her younger brother. Seifa smiled warmly at the childish figure of the future Li Clan leader before reaching for the windows. Without a second thought, she opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight to touch Syaoran's face.

Syaoran groaned as he felt the rays of the sun. He stubbornly lifted the green covers up over his head and rolled towards the other side of the bed. It was a clear warning, which signified that he still wanted to spend time in his soft bed since it was already dawn when he was finally able to sleep in it.

Why? Well, thoughts about the mysterious girl he met yesterday haunted him incessantly without fail. Not to mention, he didn't know how to hide it from Meilin. He knew that she might understand, but talking about it would simply make him remember the past. Also, it had only been few days since Meilin accepted that their relationship was not simply an act.

Being surrounded by females all his life, Syaoran knew that girls naturally get worried about a lot of things in a given situation. And he didn't want that. He never wanted Meilin to doubt him, and he did not want Sakura to be a reason for that either.

"Leave me alone, Seifa."

The woman frowned, not liking the way things were going. She needed him today because of some important matters. She stared at him for a moment, hoping that he would stand up, but when he didn't, she harshly took away his covers. "Get up, you lazy bones!"

"I said, leave me alone." Syaoran answered back in a tired voice. He did not bother opening his eyes and instead silently prayed that Seifa would simply get out of his room without another word.

The youngest of Syaoran's sisters sighed in defeat and decided to just sit down on the edge of his bed. "Why are you so unfair to your own sister, Xiao Lang?" She asked in a cute, pleading voice. It was the same line she used whenever she needed a favor from her brother, and he was just too hardheaded to comply. "Yesterday you and Meilin left me alone with that little guardian of yours and now you—"

With a deep frown on his face, Syaoran listened attentively to every word his sister was saying. He couldn't believe that he was actually listening to his older sister. She sounded so childish, as if there was no seven year gap between them. Slowly, Syaoran finally decided to move and sit up. "Alright, what do you want?" he asked sleepily.

A sweet smile crossed Seifa's lips and seconds later, she had her arms thrown around him, making him jerk in surprise. "I knew it! You can't resist me!" she squealed.

Syaoran rolled his amber eyes in slight annoyance and just heaved another sigh. '_Why am I blessed with such a hyperactive sister?'"_

"Anyway, my little brother…" She broke the hug to look at him. "I need you to accompany me to a meeting this morning. I have to meet a fashion designer. Fuutie said that she was Japanese, so I thought you could help me."

"What? Did you arrange a meeting with someone you've never even heard of? That could be dangerous Seifa," Syaoran reminded her, aware of his sister's naïve nature. With that, he also remembered times with Sakura. He remembered those moments that he had to look after Sakura or be with her most of the time since she was so innocent and dense.

**-Flashback-**

_It was already night in Tomoeda, but two ten year old kids were still out. Sakura and Syaoran were at the Tsukimine Shrine once again, looking for another Clow Card.__Yesterday, they had also been here, and__had captured the Maze card with the help of Kaho Mizuki._

"_That teacher is here,__right?" Syaoran asked as he looked at Sakura, who was sitting in the__branches__of the big__cherry blossom__tree._

"_Yes." Sakura answered. "I saw her again this morning. I helped her with the yard cleaning and she gave me roasted chestnuts."_

_Syaoran sighed. "You really don't feel anything at all when you are with that teacher?"_

_Sakura smiled dreamily and answered,__"She makes me feel so dazed."_

"_Dazed?" Syaoran__blinked at her answer. "In any case, she makes you feel different from other people,__right?"_

_Sakura turned her emerald eyes to__Syaoran,__who had chosen__to stand near her. "Y-yeah."_

"_Those with power are likely to be drawn to others with__power," he__explained. He tried to talk to her about it yesterday, when Kaho Mizuki first appeared in their class as a substitute Math teacher, but he did not have a chance to since__Meilin suddenly appeared followed by Miss Mizuki overhearing their conversation. Luckily, he had the chance to talk to her alone since Kero left them to buy some drinks._

_She gave him a questioning look. "Does that mean me?" she asked, innocently._

"_You can use Clow Cards because you have power, right?"_

_Sakura only smiled. "But when I'm with Ms. Mizuki, I don't have any scary feelings,"__she answered and her__expression__turned soft. "It makes me feel very happy."_

_Syaoran scowled, not believing what he was hearing. "Scary things won't always have scary faces," he__told her, tone rising. Even though she was his rival for being the new master of the Clow Cards, she was still his friend._

_Hearing that, Sakura gave a sad look. "But I can't do anything about my feelings when I feel that someone is good, and when I like someone."_

_Talks about Yukito__came__after that. Then after a few minutes of talking, Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw her__smile__at him. His cheeks turned red in an instant, but he shook it off and went down the__tree. Sakura followed, but she was suddenly engulfed by the tree. The Return card attacked, but he was able to defeat it using the Time card. That night Sakura hugged him as a sign of thanks for saving her. And that night, Syaoran also vowed to himself to protect the girl in front of__him._

_Months after, when the Judgment day came, both of them discovered that Kaho Mizuki was the one__sent__by Clow Reed to help Sakura using the bell__and__to give her a second chance to__be the Master of the Clow cards._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Li Xiao Lang!" Seifa called out. "Are you even listening to me?"

Syaoran refocused on his sister, realizing that he had spaced out. He smiled briefly—at least he recalled one sweet memory he had with one of the most important person in his life. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Seifa narrowed her eyes, but was a little surprised to see her brother smiling. "I said, I know the fashion designer. I've met her before and Fuutie just helped me out in contacting her through the internet. Besides, what would be your role there if you wouldn't be able to protect me?"

'_Quite right.'_Syaoran thought, gazing at his sister. Although everyone in their clan was required to learn martial arts, it was still his duty as an heir to look after the other members of the family. "What about Meilin?"

Seifa finally smiled, happy that he really was taking good care of his future fiancée. It still surprised her to see that Syaoran had grown into a decent young man even though their father wasn't there to guide him. "She can come along if she likes. We can take breakfast with that designer since she is the same age as you."

"Alright," he agreed. He had just started to get out of bed when once again Seifa threw her arms around him.

"I knew it!" the female exclaimed in excitement.

Syaoran heaved a heavy sigh. "Yes, yes. Now, would you please get out of my room so I can prepare?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Here we are," Seifa announced as she and her other companions exited the cab. They looked at the restaurant before them, noting the old, simple designs surrounding it.

Syaoran and Seifa smiled at this. Unlike the other Li's, they were the ones who appreciated that sort of taste when it came to places. Both of them preferred simple shops and stores, finding them far more comfortable.

As they walked in, Seifa was few steps ahead of them. Her brown eyes scanned the place, searching for the young designer. "Ah! There she is," she exclaimed, walking towards the last table on the right side of the restaurant.

"Good morning," a tall lady greeted as she stood up to meet Seifa. She had fashionable raven hair that was tied up in a neat bun, but had left few strands in front. She also had amethyst eyes, pale skin and a slender body. "It's nice to see you again," she continued in her sing-song voice.

Syaoran halted upon hearing the all-too-familiar voice. His chest tightened. It must have been at least five years since he last saw her, but it was impossible for him to forget that voice. He took a step forward, looked at the young lady Seifa was talking to and finally, he met her amethyst eyes.

"Tomoyo Daidouji," Syaoran breathed in a low voice.

Tomoyo stiffened as she heard _his_voice say her name. Her gaze shifted to the right, locking on to intense amber eyes. "Li-kun," she mumbled, voice shaking a bit. She noted the sudden coldness of his demeanor, shivering. Hatred was in his eyes, making her anxiety grow more. She remained silent, preparing herself to take in his anger. She had actually been longing for this moment, for five years was a long time to have guilt constantly eating at you. She knew she could never turn back time and correct her mistakes, but at least venting his anger might lessen the pain in his heart.

Unfortunately, Syaoran did not act according to what Tomoyo expected. The sight of her was too much for him. Simply looking at those eyes again made him remember all the pain and sadness he had gone through. He remembered how Tomoyo took away his most important person even though she wasn't really aware of it.

He felt his hands clench into fists. Anger found its way into him once again. However, before he could lose his control, he pocketed his hands in his jeans and turned in the opposite direction to leave.

Seifa scowled at this. "Li Xiao Lang!" She called out his full name to catch his attention but to no avail. Wanting to bring him back, she started after him—to drag him if need be—but before she could do so, she felt a hand catch her arm.

"It's alright, Seifa," Tomoyo stopped the older Li, not wanting to cause too much trouble. "I'm sorry to drag you into this."

"But—"

Tomoyo just shook her head in response. When Seifa did not argue any longer, a small but sad smile crossed her lips.

Meilin, on the other hand, simply stood there. Like Seifa, she wanted to run off to get Syaoran. She wanted to calm him, but at the same time, she also knew he needed time alone. Whatever he was thinking, she trusted him to tell her sooner or later.

"Do you hate me now too?"

Her ruby eyes turned to Tomoyo and she realized the question was for her. Her face was expressionless; everything was going too fast, and she really did not know how to answer the question. Yes, she was disappointed that of all people it had to be this woman who took the life of Sakura Kinomoto and caused Syaoran be somewhat miserable for a few years. However, she loved Tomoyo too. She could also never forget the times she was there for her, especially when Syaoran broke their engagement off.

"Honestly," she started, "I don't want to judge. I never knew the whole story anyway."

Tomoyo smiled sadly. "It seems that Li-kun kept all the pain to himself, for all this time."

Meilin nodded, also giving her a sad look. "Her death affected every one of us, but none of that can be compared to what Syaoran went through."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

'_First, that girl yesterday. Now, Daidouji. What's next?'_ Syaoran sighed heavily, not believing that this was happening to him. It was only his second day in England, but he already had the urge to go back home. Too many memories here reminded him of the past, not only because of the people he had seen, but also the places themselves. This place, after all was his first vacation spot with Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol.

Sighing once again, Syaoran tried to calm himself. He kept trying to convince himself that work was what brought him to this place, and not merely coincidence. Also, as the next leader of their clan, he knew very well that there was no room for retreats. If this was one of the challenges he need to face to be worthy as a leader, then he considered this as one of the heaviest. After all, he never knew that he would need to face most of his past in this place. He thought that leaving Tomoeda would help him move on.

He closed his eyes, trying his best to forget the memories that kept occupying his head. Then, suddenly, fate decided to play with him again.

"Oww!"

He heard a female voice whimper as he felt another body bump into him. Opening his eyes, he saw her on the ground—probably because he was taller and obviously stronger than she was. He bent down, knowing that he owed her an apology. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean—" he paused, recognizing who she was. "You."

The girl looked up and met those strong amber orbs once again. She was still on her knees, but she smiled warmly as she said, "Yes, me. Hello."

"Are you alright? I really am sorry."

The girl nodded and smiled again. "Don't worry. I don't think anything is broken. I don't really know what's with this day, but I am clumsier than usual."

Syaoran stared at her for a moment, realizing that this lady was indeed reminding him too much of Sakura. He stretched out his hand for her. "Let me help you."

Gently, she took the offer. She put her right hand on his, and when his grip tightened, she let him pull her up. When she finally regained her balance, she composed herself and gazed at him. "Thanks. I'm glad we met again."

The Chinese male remained silent for a moment, deciding not to react to her words. "Where are you heading to?"

"Work," she told him, staring intently at the road. She knew that she was clumsy at times so to prevent herself from facing another accident, she paid attention to where she was walking. " What about you?"

"Just walking around," he lied, not wanting to remind himself of meeting Tomoyo again. Before he could even say another word, his stomach growled.

"To find a nice place to eat, I guess," she giggled.

Syaoran blushed brightly, but quickly shrugged it off before she could notice. "Yeah. Maybe."

She smirked and finally took a quick glance at him. "Hey, why don't you come with me?" she asked cheerfully, but after a few seconds her look turned sad.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, surprised at her sudden change of mood.

"I forgot that you still haven't had breakfast," she told him in a disappointed voice. "I don't think that you would like to eat a cake this early in the morning. I work in a cake shop, you know."

"I don't mind," he answered honestly. He had a crazy morning so a piece of chocolate cake might lighten up his day for a little while.

With that, the auburn haired girl smiled happily. "Alright!" Then she paused once again. "However, I need to buy some things first."

"That won't be a problem," he reassured her, and smiled. Then he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk silently.

After a while, Syaoran found himself staring at her occasionally. _'Why do I feel at ease when I am with you?'_he asked her in his mind. Indeed, he knew that there was something about her that he couldn't define. This girl beside him didn't just have Sakura's eyes—she also had her lively spirit.

Then all of a sudden, the girl again spoke. "Umm…I really am sorry for yesterday," she mumbled, surprising him. "I must have said something beyond my limits for you to run off like that."

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked him, not getting why he was laughing. It didn't annoy her, instead, she was curious.

Shaking his head, he stopped but a smile was on his lips. "It's nothing. And sorry for laughing. I just didn't know that you actually cared about that."

"That's good," she said in relief. "It really bugs me when I know I hurt people."

With that, Syaoran didn't answer her anymore since they were already in front of the store. They went in, Syaoran letting her go first. He let her do her work and just lent a hand by carrying her things. A few minutes passed and they started to walk again. It wasn't far from the store when the girl turned to him.

"This way," she said, pointing into a less populated alley.

They entered and in a few steps, they finally arrived in a place where many antique stores were settled. In the middle of it was a fountain with three angels holding a vase, where the water was coming from. Syaoran smiled, admiring the place as they strolled along.

"We're here," she said, catching his attention.

Syaoran stared at the cafeteria in front of him. Like the other stores in that place, it was old. The walls were still composed of wood with some carvings on it. On the side was the name, Dolce, and on the glass were two old lights.

Seeing his admiration, the girl pushed the door open, letting the soft smell of cake pass by his nose. She entered, with him tagging along behind.

"Good morning!" another girl greeted in a cheery voice. "Finally you came up. You know it's really hard to—" Then she cut off, seeing Syaoran behind the girl. She just stared, letting the other girl guide the handsome young man to the last table.

"Wait a minute. I'll just check in and be right back," she looked to him for confirmation.

"Take your time," Syaoran replied, nodding.

Flashing that sweet smile of hers, she turned back and finally went to the counter. She grabbed the pink apron on the cabinet plus her cap.

Suddenly, she felt her friend, who had greeted her then started blabbering earlier, appear at her side. She had long yellow hair tied in a ponytail and ocean blue eyes. "Who is he?" she hissed.

"Just an acquaintance I made yesterday," she answered her plainly as she started tying the ribbon on her back.

"He is quite a handsome man. Good choice," the other girl teased the auburn haired girl as she continued to eye the amber-eyed guy, who was staring outside at that moment.

Pinning her nametag to her left chest, the girl rolled her big emerald eyes, shot her a look and called out her name in exasperation. "Alathea…"

"What?" Alathea smirked as she turned her eyes on her. "You know, it's not really bad to hang out with guys like him."

She sighed. "Your look doesn't make me believe you're telling the truth. For heaven's sake, Thea, I only met him yesterday!," she emphasized the last word, making the other girl raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" Alathea mumbled, shocked. "You seem to be getting along with him very well, like you two are old friends."

"Yeah. We felt that too," she said as she set her eyes on Syaoran, who also looked back at her. "It was really surprising, but being with him was like we had already known each other for eternity."

"So what's his name?" Alathea asked, curious about the guy. He was the very first guy she saw with her friend other than the blue haired guy she was fancying. "Come on. If that's what you feel maybe he is your destiny. And if that happens, I will be really happy for you. Then after you got married, Mr. Mysterious Guy will be mine."

She laughed softly, watching her friend go on with her daydreams again. "Oh you are totally hopeless," she shook her head, but did not let her laugh die. Turning towards the front, she grabbed the menu on the tray beside the cashier and walked back to Syaoran.

Before she could even say a word, he asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Sorry about that," the girl replied, placing a menu in front of him. "My friend was just surprised to see me with company, and a guy for that matter. You see, she's only heard about a certain guy that looked over me for five years." Taking out a pen and a paper, she started her work. "So what will you have?"

Glancing down at the list of foods in his grasp, Syaoran noticed her nametag. "Oh. So your name is Nikairu."

Unexpectedly, the girl blushed as she heard her name coming from his lips. It sounded so sweet and in a way, she felt treasured. "Yeah, Nikairu Anzaki is my full name." Then she giggled. "I just realized it now that we haven't exchanged names yet."

In return, he smirked. "Well, maybe we were just so engrossed with the stories we have talked about that we forgot," he pointed out. "Li Syaoran is my name."

"Nice name," Nikairu commented, but her next words surprised him. "…little wolf."

Staring at her with wide eyes for a moment, Syaoran shook his head and decided to leave it at that. He didn't know how she knew the meaning of his name but he didn't want to confuse himself more. "I'll have a chocolate cake and orange juice," he said, not wanting to meet her emerald eyes.

"You'll have it in a moment." Then she turned back, reached the counter and began preparing his order. After a while, she came back to him, a silver tray with his order on it in her hands.

"Here," she said as she laid it in front of him.

Mumbling his thanks, Syaoran noticed a blue paper with some bear cookies on it beside his cake. "What's this?"

"Just a small payment for helping me out in the store earlier," she replied, smiling. "Sorry, I can only give you three. The others got broken when I fell on the ground earlier."

He didn't say anything. Picking up a piece, he bit it then unconsciously mumbled the name of a girl who used to bake cookies, bear cookies specifically, for him. "Sakura..."

"Hmm…?" Nikairu made a sound, snapping him out of his reverie. "And who's Sakura?"

He looked at her again, but hearing the question, he decided not to answer. "You didn't buy these, did you?"

Nodding, she replied, "Those cookies were actually for a friend. He'll be coming here later and—"

"Nikairu," another voice cut in, coming from behind. "Why didn't you wake me up so I could accompany you?"

She didn't know how he had entered the cafeteria without her noticing,but it didn't matter. Biting her lip, she then breathed to Syaoran, "And here he is."

Syaoran saw her turn around and gave a smile. Then his gaze shifted to the person she was looking at—and his jaw dropped in surprise. "Hiiragizawa," he called out, getting the attention of the blue haired guy with round glasses covering his sapphire orbs.

Eriol was wearing a corporate attire. In his hand was a green envelope, maybe containing some files he needed for work. "Umm… Have I met you somewhere?"

'_What the…?That can't be possible!'_he cried in his mind, studying him with a critical eye.

Seriousness was evident on Eriol's face, proving that he was telling the truth and not just joking around with his little descendant.

"So I guess you already knew each other." She said, looking at the two guys. "Well, Eriol just stay there and I'll get the cookies that I baked for you this morning."

When she had stepped out, Eriol took a seat in front of him. He was indeed confused, same as Syaoran.'

"I really don't know where I met you, but may I know your name once again?"

"Li Syaoran." he answered, still not believing that this was happening. However, he remained still, trying to figure out what was wrong. "You and I went to school together in Japan in the fifth grade."

Eriol then smiled. "Ah, yes. I'm sorry, but I can't really remember most of that stuff. I don't know why, but most of the memories I can remember are from the last five years and only a part from when I was still a child."

'_Five years again?'_ Indeed, Syaoran was having suspicions. Even though what he was thinking was nearly impossible, he still knew that something had happened five years ago. "I see… Well, it's nice meeting you again."

Nodding, Eriol offered his hand to him. "It's nice meeting you again, Li."

* * *

_End of the chapter._

_Ok. I only put few changes in this chapter (for those who have read the previous chapter 4), but I hope you still like it. _

_Share me your thoughts! Review PLEASE! :D_

* * *

Review Replies:

**_ - _thank you. Keep on reading. Hehe.. =)

**_humbleblossom- _about that, I suggest you read Right Here Waiting. It is all in there. Hehe.. However, to your comfort I might write a flashback of some happenings in that story. I'll put it in the next chapters.

_**__xXFireRoseXx__- _haha.. hmm. Well, you have to read the next chapters to find out if your thoughts are right. :)

**_KawaiiAmy13. _– updated. Sorry to keep you waiting. Hehe.

** _Sasunaru-Everblue- _sorry for the super late update, but don't worry I have no plans of keep you hanging. This story hunts my head to most of the time so I have to write it before I go crazy. Haha

**_sapphire-hime- _thank you! I have reread all our conversations so I decided to really change a big part of this story. I also hope things is going well with you. =)

** _Laydi Shaden. – _Awww. =") your review is the sweetest. Thank you. =)

**_aiLi13_- Updated. Hehe.. =)


End file.
